Most motor vehicles make a sound when operated. Internal combustion engines include many internal rotating components that produce noise. In addition, internal combustion engines produce combustion and exhaust sounds when operated. Many individuals, including the visually handicapped, rely on these noises/sounds to indicate the presence of a motor vehicle. Many modern vehicles, such as hybrid vehicles that include electric motors, and electric vehicles do not produce noises at a level that, in many cases, provides an audible indication of their presence. Often times, whatever noise that may be produced by a hybrid or an electric vehicle, is drowned out by ambient sounds. Accordingly, many manufacturers of hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles provide an alert system for pedestrians. The alert system includes a speaker that produces a noise to alert pedestrians to the presence of a vehicle. However, much of the noise produced by the speaker reflects back into the vehicle and is lost. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a pedestrian alert system that, not only guides sound to outside portions of the vehicle to provide pedestrians with an indication that a vehicle is present, but also reduces undesirable noise that may impinge on a passenger compartment of the vehicle.